


First Date

by ununquadius



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, Drarry, First Date Arrangements, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco wants to take things with Harry more seriously, so he gets Ron and Hermione's help to arrange the perfect date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely emryshhay prompted me to write Draco getting Ron and Hermione to help him plan a secret first date for Harry, so here it is how that went! Hope you like it!
> 
> A big thank you to me-cubedcoffeecake for the beta and for her lovely comments <3
> 
> Enjoy!

He had it all planned out. This was going to be the most amazing first date ever. First, they’d go to Hogsmeade—it’s beautiful in spring. Then they’d have lunch at the Golden Snitch, a pub that had a quidditch theme, but was also fancy. Finally, they’d go to the forest near the village, where they could look at the clouds while lying on the grass, and hopefully, snog. The perfect first date. But of course, the She-Weasel had to ruin everything!

Draco was returning to the Slytherin common room after a Quidditch practice when he overheard her talking with Demelza Robins about her dates with Harry, and how much Harry hated both Hogsmeade in spring, and the Golden Snitch. So, he was forced to send a note to Weasel and the Mudbl… Granger.

He had been pacing for half an hour in the empty classroom where he had arranged to meet them when they entered the room, looking a bit lost and like they thought they were about to be murdered.

“Malfoy,” greeted Weasley with barely-contained hate.

Granger nodded his way. He nodded back. He really didn’t want to talk to them, but what options did he have? None. If he wanted Potter, he had to talk to the Ginger Idiot and the Know-It-All.

“Thanks for coming.” He forced himself to be nice. After all, he could need their help again in the future.

“What do you want? You said this was important, and that it was related to Harry.” Weasley furrowed his brow at him.

Death might be better than this! He was about to pour out his most sacred feelings to these two idiots.

“As you know, I like Potter. In fact, we have already kissed, as you may remember, Weasley.” 

He said that just to annoy Weasley. It was he who had discovered Harry and him kissing behind a tapestry, and he had gone an interesting shade of red in the face. Weasley spluttered. 

“So, I want a real date with him and, although I have a long list of things I know he likes, I want your help so that the date goes perfectly.”

Granger sighed, Weasley continued spluttering, and Draco looked expectantly at them. 

“So, what have you planned so far?” the Mudbl… shit, Granger, finally asked.

“I thought that we could go to…” He hated not knowing basic things about Harry, like where he’d love to go. 

They have been flirting for months, and snogging in secret for a few weeks, but it was time to make it more official. At least, Draco thought that; he wasn’t so sure about Harry. And maybe he should have talked to Harry first, asked him if they were at the same point in their relationship, but he wanted to surprise him. 

“Where?” Granger was impatient, she was wearing that look she had when someone said the wrong answer in class.

“To the forest?” he hated that his answer had come out as a question. But he didn’t know Harry all that much! They only kiss! They can’t talk about their dream date while kissing!

“The Forbidden Forest?” asked Weasley, quirking an eyebrow. “Where You-Know-Who killed him?”

“Of course not, you idiot! The forest near Hogsmeade!” 

How stupid does the Orange Boy think he is?

“Mmm,” Granger bit her lip looking at her boyfriend, “I don’t think Harry appreciates that one either.”

“Why not? It’s beautiful this time of the year.” 

“It reminds Harry of Sirius. He hid in that forest during Fourth Year,” she answered.

“Is there a place in Britain that he doesn’t have a traumatic event attached to?” he muttered to himself. Only he was stupid enough to fall in love with the most traumatized person in the world. 

Weasley heard his muttering.

“You should be nicer to Harry, if you’re so interested in him.” 

From his tense posture near the door, his furrowed expression, and the way his arms were crossed over his chest, Draco knew that Weasley neither trusted him, nor wanted him near his friend. Of course, the occasional “Fucking Malfoy” or “Stupid git” he said through gritted teeth from time to time helped with that thought.

“I’m nice to Harry, but he’s difficult!” he said, angry.

Know-It-All had been staring out of the window, but turned to face them then and with a bright expression on her face said, “I’ve got it! What about something related to quidditch?”

“I’ve already thought of that. I wanted to go with him to the Golden Snitch, but then I heard the She-Weas… Ginny Weasley saying that Harry hates that place.”

“He hates it because it’s too fancy and is always full of people asking him for autographs and photos. But there are still other quidditch-related possibilities. You can take him to a match,” Weasley said, and Draco couldn’t help but think that he was mocking him, because even Weasley must have heard about it. 

“I’d like that, but I can’t.” His face reddened in shame. 

During the school year, he couldn’t go anywhere but Hogsmeade, during the holidays, his house. The punishment for being a Death Eater.

“Right,” Granger said. “So we only have Hogwarts and Hogsmeade…”

“The most interesting thing you’re going to find here is an empty classroom,” Weasley sniggered.

How dare he? As if it was Draco’s choice to be unable to go to other places! As if Draco wouldn’t want to have a decent first date with Harry!

“Listen, Weasel, I’m trying very hard to be polite to both of you, for Harry’s sake, so don’t make it more difficult than it already is!”

“I was joking! Not everyone is a stuck-up prat like you.”

“I’m nothing of the sort, you fucking…!”

“Hey!” Granger shouted glaring at them. “We’re here for Harry, remember?”

“It’s your boyfriend who needs to remember that, not me.”

“It was a joke! A joke! I only said that you can go…”

“And what the fuck am I going to do with him in an empty classroom, huh? Decorate it with his favourite things?” Pause. “Eh! I can decorate an empty classroom with things he likes!” Draco’s mind was already working on that idea so fast that he had been into it for a good half a second when he realised that he didn’t even know Harry’s favourite colour.

“See how my joke was not so bad after all?”

“I like it! We can charm it so it looks like a place Harry likes,” Granger said excitedly. 

“Yes! And I can ask the house elves to cook Harry’s favourite meal!” Draco was so happy! He would do this, and Harry would love him forever. “Although I need your help because I have no idea what that is.”

“Pork chops. And if you add treacle tart as dessert he will marry you,” Weasley said, smiling.

“What about the place?”

“Mmm, what about that forest we went during the summer, Hermione?”

“I don’t know… Oh! The beach! The beach near Shell Cottage!” 

“Yes! He loves that!”

Granger and Weasley were so excited that it looked like they were setting the date for themselves.

“Ok, so, a beach, pork chops, and treacle tart. What a strange combination,” Draco said. “I could use this classroom, don’t you think?”

“Yes. I can help you with the charms, I have a few books we can consult so it’ll be perfect!”

“Right.” He forced himself to be polite. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, but you hurt Harry, and we’ll kill you!” Weasley said with a smile that made the threat even more menacing. 

“Noted.”

They all left then, but they returned to the same classroom every day that week. They worked very hard in setting it up. Fights didn’t wait to arise. Weasley had to drag Granger out of the room before she could hex Draco once; another day, it was Draco who had to calm Weasley down because Granger laughed at his idea of putting actual crabs in the room (Draco agreed with Granger, but he needed Weasley happy so he would arrange the food). The last day, it was Granger who had to hex them so they stop fighting, all because Draco had called Granger a mudbl—he hadn’t said the whole word! But he apologized later, sincerely. 

Finally, they finished their job on Sunday. The room looked like a beach, they even charmed a third of the room so it would have water and little waves. The sand covered the floor, and the noise of seagulls could be heard from time to time. Little rocks and shells gave the room a more realistic turn. 

The day of the date, Draco and Ron went to speak with the house elves, who were beyond themselves with the assignment. Draco laid the picnic out on a towel on the sand. When it was perfect, he went after Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or/and kudos! <3


End file.
